Fantasies
by NarutoHanyou
Summary: Naruto tells Kiba about his deepest secret. KibaNaru Oneshot


Title: Fantasies

Summary: Naruto spills he deepest secret to Kiba.

Pairing: KibaNaru

Beta: NaughtyTech 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fictional Characters, Naruto and Kiba fall under that category.

* * *

Naruto was sprawled out comfortably on his bed as the rising sun's light made its way up his lean body to his blue eyes. He squeezed them shut and sat up in his bed, stretching his arms outward. He gently scratched his belly then swung his legs off the site of the bed and got up.

Today was an important day for Naruto. For quite a while now he had been keeping a secret from everyone. He'd been using his always cheerful false front to hide his true self, fearing what their reactions would be if they found out. But today he was going to tell the one person whose option mattered most the truth; today he was going to tell Kiba that he loved him.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen in just his boxers as he ran the plan though his head. It wasn't much of a plan, he was going to go over to Kiba's house and talk about how long they had been friends, and all they'd gone though. He might even bring up how he admired Kiba in some ways, or even how he enjoyed it when they were together, hopefully then Kiba will have dropped his guard and opened up to Naruto, who could then tell Kiba how he truly felt.

After scarfing down some breakfast, Naruto got dress and headed out into the city towards Kiba's house.

-

Naruto casually made his way through the city of Konoha, walking with a little extra bounce in his step. Hoping to get there sooner, he took a shortcut though an ally where few people traveled. He got back on the main street which was full of merchants and shoppers. He pushed his way through them to get to the Inuzuka estate.

He approached Kiba's door.

Knock Knock

Naruto stepped back from the door and waited for the browned haired boy to answer the door. It swung open and Kiba stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Kiba.

"I need to talk to you about something, could I come in?" Naruto responded.

"Yea sure." Kiba motioned Naruto in.

Naruto took a seat on Kiba's couch and waited for the dog ninja to join him. Sitting near Naruto, Kiba waited, concerned about what was bothering Naruto.

After a few moments of silence Naruto finally spoke up.

"We've been friends for a while Kiba, and I'm glad that I got the chance to know you and share a friendship with you." Naruto said in a different tone then his normal, happy one.

"Throughout the years I've felt closer and closer to you, and just recently I just realized that well…" Naruto stammered.

Naruto was unable to finish the sentence.

"What is it Naruto? You can tell me." Kiba reassured.

"I-I've really began to like you." He finished.

"I like you too Naruto, you've been a great friend." The brunette replied.

"No, no. I mean I like like you. Actually, I love you Kiba."

Naruto's blue eyes turned so caring as he said that.

"You mean…"

Kiba didn't have much of a reaction.

"Yea."

"Naruto." Kiba started "I've loved you since the first time I saw you in the academy."

Naruto was shocked; he couldn't believe that Kiba was interested in him. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and placed his young lips against the other boy's. Kiba put his hands on Naruto's head and pulled them together.

Naruto pushed his tongue into his lover's warm mouth. Kiba responded by sucking on the invading muscle while running his own tongue over and around it. Naruto reached his hand up and under Kiba's shirt, feeling up his lightly rippled abs. The kiss was broken by Kiba who stood up and removed his shirt, showing off his silky smooth skin and pert nipples to the young audience. The brunette reached down and helped Naruto remove his shirt. After throwing it to the side, Kiba looked over the body in front of him. Naruto was slightly reddened in the cheeks as he was examined by the animal like eyes of the older boy. Kiba smiled, bearing his fangs as he grabbed the blonde by the arm and lead him down the hallway to Kiba's room.

Naruto snickered to himself as he entered to room.

"Looks almost as messy a min-" He was interrupted when Kiba pulled him into another kiss. Their bare chests were touching as they viciously attacked each other's mouth. Naruto ran his hands though Kiba's hair and pulled him in closer. Kiba trailed his claws down the fox boys back, leaving small scratches on the smooth skin. Naruto gasp slightly as Kiba began to unbutton his pants. Once that task was done, he pulled down the orange cloth leaving Naruto in just his boxers, with a quite noticeable bulge. Naruto smiled as Kiba looked up at him.

Kiba removed his own pants; both the boys were standing there almost naked, with members that were begging to escape. Kiba made the first move when he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pushed him 

onto the bed. He moved on top of Naruto and ran his tongue across Naruto's whiskers. Their erections were rubbing against each other, separated by a small layer of fabric. Kiba slid down his body and started to kiss his neck, leaving slight bite marks as he nibbled on the innocent boy. Leaving a moist trail, Kiba kissed his way down to the waiting nipples, giving each one its share of licks and kisses. Not wanting to delay any long, Kiba continued his way down to the fox's navel, spending a little time there before the slight trail of hair led Kiba south.

A devilish grin was shown before Kiba quickly yanked the blue boxers down, showing off Naruto's meat to the world. Kiba stood up, leaving his prey on the bed as he looked him over. Naruto had to be the most beautiful boy in the world. His deep, blue eyes below his bright, blonde hair almost distracted you from his slender body. He didn't have an ounce of body fat, it was all muscle. You could just make out his ribs as you traveled down to his gorgeously flat stomach. It was all on par with his stunning 6 inch penis that was surrounded by blonde, curly hairs. Below that was a slightly hairy sack that held Naruto's testicles. Finishing up the view was a pair of long, slender, and hairless legs.

"Do you like what you see?" Naruto asked after Kiba had plenty of time to look.

"You have no idea." Kiba smiled.

To please his waiting lover, he moved forward and hovered above Naruto's shaft. He received a moan as he placed a kiss on the warm head. But next he plunged his mouth onto the delicious penis. Naruto arched his back as the dog started to bob his head, up and down on Naruto's young meat. Kiba was able to take the whole thing as his sensitive nose was buried in the musky pubes. After inhaling the scent he continued to pleasure the boy. They worked up a rhythm together, Kiba went down and Naruto trusted his hips upwards, they continued this for a few minutes before Naruto started to moan loudly.

"Oh Kiba! I'm going to cum!" Naruto screamed.

Kiba didn't change a thing; he continued excitedly, waiting for Naruto to climax. The blonde's body started to shake as his hands shot down and pulled Kiba deeper onto him. Kiba was in pain from the boy pulling on his hair, but he could hardly care right now. Naruto pushed in one last time and held himself there as he released his seed in to Kiba's mouth. Swallowing most of it, Kiba saved some to share with his lover.

Naruto could taste his essence when Kiba kissed him, it was different, but not a bad different. Kiba got up and off of Naruto, looking over the fox boy quickly before kneeling down between his legs again, only this time he didn't go for Naruto's penis. Kiba used his palms to separate the smooth butt checks, revealing a tight, beautiful little hole, a hole that would soon be his. Using his long tongue, he licked all over the wrinkly hole, getting it nice and wet for what was going to happen. After the outside was done, he pushed the tip of his tongue into Naruto, who let out a slight moan of pleasure.

When Kiba had finished, he stood up and started to line himself up with the lubed up entrance.

"Wait." Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba looked at him, confused. Naruto got up out of the bed and pulled Kiba into a kiss.

"I've got a better idea." He said, moving down towards Kiba's crotch.

With one hand on each side, he slowly began to pull down the grey boxers. The dog-boy's boner sprung to attention, nearly slapping Naruto in the face. He gasped when he saw that Kiba was about 7 inches long.

"Do you like what you see?" Kiba smirked.

"Heh, you have no idea." Naruto replied as he pushed Kiba back onto the bed.

He crawled on top of the sexy brunette and gave him a quick kiss. He then got up on his feet and squatted over top of Kiba's hard meat. Slowly, he lowered himself down until the tip of Kiba's young penis was pushing against his tight hole. With a little more force, the shaft broke though and the head entered Naruto.

Kiba saw Naruto wince a little as he was penetrated, but this didn't slow him down at all. Naruto kept on going until he was halfway down the Inuzuka's rod. All he could think about was pleasing his lover, even if it hurt him some, he wanted to pleasure Kiba. In one quick motion, Naruto relaxed his flexing leg muscles and dropped all the way down until he was sitting on the dog. Kiba tried to console Naruto as the boy whimpered by rubbing his hand up and down the smooth legs. A minute or two later the pain wasn't as bad and Naruto continued on. He lifted himself up until Kiba was almost out, then dropped back down. Kiba put his hands on Naruto's hips to help guide him along. He started thrusting into Naruto as the cute boy slammed down on to him. Kiba was moaning loudly in pure ecstasy as he was being delighted by his best friend. Naruto had started getting used to the feeling and was beginning to enjoy it, he could feel Kiba's swollen head move in and out of him. Kiba started to approach his climax, he dug his claws into Naruto's hips as he pulled the boy further onto him, managing to hit Naruto's prostate, which sent chills though his body. Kiba could only last a few more thrusts before he plowed himself into Naruto's opening, and filled it will his seed. The blonde boy collapsed onto Kiba, forcing the penis out of him, an event that Naruto was sad to have happen.

"I love you so much Kiba." Naruto whispered.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's face and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. His eyes said enough to respond to Naruto's statement, he loved him back.

-

Naruto woke with the sun shining on him brightly. He wasn't lying with Kiba, instead, he was lying on his bed, sun shining over his lean body into his bright, blue eyes. He shot up out of the bed, after he had a moment to think, his face sunk to a sad expression.

"It was just a dream." He commented aloud.

-

Naruto ran down the street towards Kiba's house. He reached Kiba's door and knocked loudly, excited that what had happened in his dream would happen for real.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said as he opened the door. "Come on it."

Naruto stepped into the house and made his way to the couch just like last time.

"What is it Naruto." Kiba said, joining him on the couch.

"Kiba, I have something to tell you." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, go on."

"I-…..I'm gay Kiba, and I love you. I've loved for so long." Naruto shouted.

Kiba just looked at him.

The eye contact was broken as Kiba got off the couch and started moving towards the bed room. But he stopped short next to the doorway. He opened the door and pointed Naruto out.

"Kiba?" Naruto whispered.

"Get out." The boy demanded.

"But Kiba."

"Now!" Kiba shouted.

With tears filling his eyes Naruto started to walk out the door. He turned back to look at Kiba once more, hoping that it was all a joke.

"Naruto… don't ever speak to me again." Kiba said, slamming the door closed.

The young, fox demon cried himself to sleep that night.

In the morning, he snuck out of the village and was never seen again.

* * *

I'm sure many won't like the sad ending but o well. There are a lot more happy endings then sad ones, and the sad ones have more of an effect on your emotions

I don't like this story near as much as my first one, I kind of shot this one out fast but its here and its done.

I hope you do enjoy it, I love hearing comments!


End file.
